A Winter Night's Comfort
by HiddenGrovyle
Summary: A construction worker at Snowpoint City and his pet Vulpix become closer than normal.
1. A Winter Night's Comfort Chapter 1

Warning- contains the following: Pokephilia, bestiality, lolicon, lesbians, anal, oral sex, f/m, f/f, and m/f/m.

dont like? dont read.

...

"Ughh" I thought, shivering terribly. "Its frigging cold".

Even though I was 20 years old and wearing two sets of heavy clothing, the blistering wind was pounding the blizzard right into my bones. Snowpoint City was a pain in the ass to live around, but as a local, I was used to it. Today, on the other hand, was even worse then normal. I forced myself through the deep snow, slowly making my way through the icy wind and blizzard conditions. It was so cold even the Pokemon were hunkering in their homes. I managed to get under the trees, and since the oppressive snow was stooped by the many branches of the pine trees, I eventually made my way to the small dirt path that led to my house. It was small sized, with a green roof and a smoke-stack. Little puffs of black smoke were rising, tinting the surrounding trees a slight gray from long periods of exposure. I sighed with relief as I entered my 4 room house, breathing in the familiar smell of home. The smell of the previous night's dinner still hung in the air, the aroma making me hungry. I immediately began the arduous process of stripping clothes off, down to my t-shirt and jeans. I looked over to my fireplace, gazing into the warm light, glad that my Pokemon had lit it before I had gotten home. With all the windows and doors closed, the heat from both the fireplace and the Pokemon had permeated everything, even the air. I hung my coats and pants in the closet next to the door, putting my boots beneath them. I glanced over to my couch, Chloe curled up on it, a large ball of red on the black fabric. I went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate, then sat down next to her and began watching some TV. Placed just above the mantle of my fireplace, the large screen television. I watched another foolish challenger take on the elite four, absentmindedly stroking the Pokemon's head, and she moved up closer to me, her natural body heat making me feel all warm and fuzzy, almost like a warm sweater. Dinner came and went, I fed her the usual Pokemon food, and we played for a while. She loved nothing more than to play "keep away" with her miniature stuffed Meowth, one leg missing from the long years of use. Ah, my Vulpix. Nothing calmed me more than enjoying a good evening with her... I was admittedly lonely for other human interaction, but Chloe fulfilled all I could ever want. The hours passed. As it neared 11 PM I began to feel sleepy, so I got up and brushed my teeth. After shrugging off most of the rest of my clothes, went to bed. Chloe jumped up too, nuzzling up my leg before kneading the bed next to me and curling up, yawning. I smiled at her cute display, even yawning myself. I thought to myself, what was she exactly? A dog? A cat? A fox? She had traits of all three, but it didn't matter what base animal a Vulpix was. She was a Pokemon and I loved her. I hugged her tightly once, then, leaving one small light in the living room on, slept soundly (or so I thought). I slept horribly, my normal 8 hours of sleep was cut in half, and my eyes jerked open around 3 AM. I looked over to my Vulpix, only four years old, dozing contentedly, her small body heaving up and down slightly with each breath. I smiled again, and tried to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. I stared at the ceiling, tracking patterns in the nothingness for a while. Then, I did the worst thing one could do. I started thinking. I thought about how lonely I was, and how I wanted nothing more than a human companion... but no one would live with me out here in the blizzard. I wasn't bad looking, with short brown hair and a thin, muscular body from years of working in the Snowpoint Construction Company. I fantasized about the kinds of women I liked: long dark hair and a nice body... and intelligence too. Almost against my will, the lower half of my body responded to these thoughts. I couldn't exactly put these urges aside, so I took advantage of the fact that Chloe was deep asleep, and tiptoed into the living room, carefully closing the thick door behind me so she wouldn't hear me. I turned on the TV again, and turned down the volume a bit. I then proceeded to relight the fire, and began watching some porn that I had stashed away.

I slept another 2 hours, only to end up being woken up by something... wet. I started, beginning to sit up, and found that I couldn't. Chloe was licking all over my face, apparently happy about something. "Chloe, stop it...", I sighed as I pushed her off of me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I got up and got dressed after cleaning my face off, then fed Chloe her food for the day early, patted her on the head, and trundled off to work in the now 3-foot layer of snow. I worked a full day adding on to the town, using the back hoe to move snow and dirt alike. I thought about Chloe, wondering why she was so excited this morning. That night I slept terribly once again. When my eyes opened and I looked at the clock, I silently cursed. I had only slept for about half an hour more than last night. I followed the same procedure. This time I chose Phoebe, a Hoenn Elite four, as the subject of my masturbation that night. A Ghost type trainer, she had been hypnotized by a Dusclops, forcing her to slowly undress. She took off the blue bikini she was wearing, freeing her small breasts into view. With a blank face, she unraveled the robe-like attire of her pants, the flowery-blue fabric falling to the floor in a heap, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. The dusclops exited, letting two other males in. A Tangrowth and a Trainer walked over to her. She blinked twice and realized she was naked, cried out cutely, and tried to reach for her clothes. she never got the chance. The Tangrowth wrapped its arms around her neck and arms, further tentacles from his body wrapping around each ankle and breast. she struggled, but she was lifted into the air and her creamy legs were forced apart, two small tentacles holding open her pussy as far as it could go, letting the Trainer look right into her canal as deep as it could go. He stripped off his pants instantly and put his hands on her hips, forcing her, squirming, down onto his cock. Pheobe moaned as he plunged deep inside of her, slamming in again and again. Her breasts were being groped by the tentacles, and once forced itself inside her mouth, forcing her to suck on it. The Tangrowth moved some of its appendages aside, letting his huge, hard dick protrude out of his body. Helpless in the air, every movement restrained, Pheobe could only widen her eyes in fear as she felt it press against her ass, forcing the tip inside of her back entrance. She screamed into the tentacle in her mouth as it slowly fed into her while the human kept right on pumping. Gasping, the Trainer erupted into her, pouring his seed directly into her cunt, causing her to scream futilely once again. He retreaded to a nearby chair and began being sucked clean by a banette while a horde of tentacles made its way over to her vagina. Feeling the first few snake in, she shook her head rapidly, dislodging the tentacle, saliva streaking on her cheek as she turned her head to the side, letting out a loud scream of arousal as more and more entered her, moving rapidly in and out of her pussy in different times. She was shaking uncontrollably, riding a wave of ecstasy putting her just on the edge of a powerful orgasm, held back only by the tight constriction of the Pokemon's cock deep inside of her ass, still moving farther and farther in. Finally, he started moving the cock in and out of her ass slowly, forcing a gigantic orgasm to rock through her, tightening around the tentacles in her vagina and the dick in her back door. It fired off, letting strong ropes of cum directly into her, forcing another orgasm, and then another. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, drool dripping down her chin as she continued shaking. Just as the scene was nearing the end, the door to my bedroom opened, and my Vulpix stepped in, yawning.

Damn.

I desperately pulled my boxers back on. She glanced at me tiredly, smiled innocently, then turned her head and saw what was on the TV. Just as she did so, the next scene began, to my terror. Vulpix turned back to me, seemingly confused. She looked back at the TV, then at me. I swear I could have seen the gears turning in her mind.

I'm dead. I'm so dead. Fuck.

My mind was rushing at a mile a minute, looking for a way out. The mere seconds of the incident felt like years to me, the dreaded look on my face of my dear Vulpix staring at me. However, I underestimated Chloe. She may have been innocent and young, but she had instincts and enough intelligence to figure things out. The video ended, effectively keeping me from being able to finish. After about 30 seconds of me staring at her in fear, I saw a glint in her eyes off of the fireplace. She slowly walked over to me, the glint not disappearing. When she got into range, she pounced on me, landing on my stomach. I cringed slightly, not liking a large Vulpix lunging at me. She turned around on my body, laying eyes on my boxers. She leaned in and started licking me through my boxers, the rough texture of her tongue exciting me despite my best efforts to stay calm. She was only four years old! This shouldn't be happening! As my dick hardened, the area she was licking decreased, making a large wet mark the size and shape of my now rock-hard cock on my boxers. The wet feeling made me even hornier. I struggled to hold back, the intense pleasure of her licking me forcing me to give in to my (and her)desires, and pull off my boxers, slowly revealing my full length. As I did so, she raised her back end and widened her legs, giving me a full, erotic view of her pussy. it and the surrounding fur was almost glistening with moisture, and I experimentally touched it, slowly moving my finger around the edge of her dripping hole. "V-V-Vul...", she stammered, moaning softly. In response, she licked down the length of my dick, making it throb harder, moving it around on her tongue, increasing the friction further. I moved my head forward and licked over her, tasting the juices that were all over her vagina. I let my mind wander as I teased her, her juices running down her thighs from sheer arousal. I then put my tongue inside her, feeling and tasting her inner walls, moving my tongue side to side. "Vul! Vulpix!", she yelled, and reciprocated by taking the tip of my dick into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around it, beginning to move up and down on me slowly. the feeling of her tongue snaking slowly down me and lips slowly moving up and down my length was amazing. I moaned into her, forcing my tongue deeper, fondling her clitoris with two fingers, and she responded in kind. When I felt the tip of my cock touch the back of her throat, I completely lost it. The combination of her tongue, lips, and pussy juice were just too much. "C-Chloe, I'm.." I gasped, my muscles tightening. I spurted directly into her mouth, the hot liquid running down her throat. She pulled off of me, letting the last of it land on her face and neck, and she swallowed what was left in her mouth, a strand leaking out of the side of her mouth like drool. "Vul...", she said lustily, pulling away from my mouth. My cum was dripping down her face, something I had never thought of even fantasizing about. It felt so... wrong, but so good. So mind-tearingly good. She turned around, and fit my softening cock in-between her legs. She began to grind on me, placing her paws on the couch for leverage as she pushed against me, the overly hot, wet fur near her pussy was rubbing right on my dick. I wrapped my arms around her body, hugging it close to increase the pressure. At that point I had an idea. "Wait here Chloe, I don't want to hurt you", I whispered to her, picking her up and putting her down on the couch, leaving her panting and moaning, "Vul...piix...Vuuuulll..." in desperate arousal, head buried into the couch, ass in the air, her juices dripping freely down her legs and matting her fur. I went and got the remote, and chose a video of Maylene being reamed by multiple, well-endowed Lucario. I sat back down with the remote, placed Vulpix back on me, this time in a sitting position, and fed my soft dick inside of her pussy. "Vulpix Vul!" She screamed, an innoncent-like looking blush forming on her face. I could feel the juices all around my dick, dripping down its length. I turned on the video, and the Lucarios proceeded to fill nearly every hole on Maylene's body with their thick cocks. Her moaning, combined with the titfuck she was giving the biggest lucario, set me off. My soft dick, still inside Chloe, began to harden. The harder it got, the more movement and noise my Vulpix made, until my member was rock-hard again, its entire length inside her pussy. She nuzzled up to me, her head against my chest, a deep crimson hued blush painted on her face. She was shaking fiercely against my body, her pussy so tight and constricting and hot. I petted her head. "Here we go Chloe", I told her, and began to pull out. She screamed against me loudly in feral pleasure, a high note of sheer pleasure. I could feel her muscles pulsating around my dick as I slowly moved her off of me. She was shivering in ecstsasy from the feeling of a human being inside of her, almost three times the size of a normal male Vulpix. I kept going until only my tip was just barely outside of her, then began to go back in even slower. This time, the heat from her body began to increase, inviting me to go faster. Each time I pushed, I had to resist the urge to just slam it in, and I worked slowly until we were at a steady pace. The Lucario had finished, leaving Maylene drenched in cum, from her hair to her legs. The door to her room opened, and Gardenia stepped in, wearing absolutely nothing. Her alluring hourglass shape moved towards Maylene, breasts and hips swaying. She laid down on top of her, pressing their nipples together, kissing Maylene. She began to lick her all over, cleaning most of the Lucario cum off of her, all the while pumping three fingers into both of their pussies. Vulpix had gotten adventurous, and locked lips with me in a literally fiery kiss. I kissed back deeply, panting into each others mouths, both of us working together at the same rhythm, moving our hips against each other steadily. "V-V-Vul", she gasped into my mouth, and from the burning heat, I knew she was close. So very close. I broke our kiss, "M-me too", I said, returning to our lip locking, tongues entwining. As we got closer and closer, one of her eyes closed, the blush on her face reaching its peak hue. The adorable, innocently sexy look on her face put me over the edge. One eye closed, one open and half-lidded, staring right at me lustily, her face painted with a glorious blush, drool and some of my cum handing from the corner of her mouth, her tongue wrapped around mine...I yelled a muffled scream into her as I plunged myself as far as I could into her, we both came in unison, our cum mixing together. "Vulpix! Vul Vulpix!" she screamed desperately, her first orgasm thundering through her. I came harder and more than I had in my entire life, the almost searing heat of her insides forcing my dick to just keep giving. The mixture of both our cum flowed onto my dick and the couch as I pulled out, laying down on the couch. I was still so hard, the heat was so arousing and so damn, well, hot, that it just wouldn't go down. She lolled her head to the side, looking at me with unbridled lust, cum leaking out of her slit and matting her fur even more. She caught sight of my still erect cock, and she shakily stood up, falling to the side and moaning loudly as the liquids inside of her moved around. Chloe struggled and made it to all fours, turning around slowly and bending down, head back on the couch, presenting to me. I could see right into her, the hole from my cock being almost too large for her, a human onto a Vulpix, and she put a paw up underneath her and pressed against herself in the womb, making effort and constricting her muscles, forcing our cum out of her mostly, rolling down her slanted body, onto the white fur of her belly, matting her there too. She cried out openly in pleasure, staring at me with fire and electricity in her eyes.

How could I possibly turn that down.

I climbed back onto the couch and hung my body over her, arms on either side of her head. Her rear was straight up towards me, shaking slightly from her first orgasm, my Vulpix was purring as i used my legs for leverage to shove all the way back in, our cum providing more lubricant than last time in addition to how unbelievably wet she was. She screamed again, that adorable, high pitched scream of open pleasure. I buried myself into her, pressing against the end of her canal, the tip of my cock up against the entrance to her womb. She began cumming again, the foreign feeling of never having something this deep sending her rolling and shuddering through orgasm after orgasm as I just lay there over her. I listened to the wonderful music of her voice, a sweet note of intense screaming rapture, her claws springing out and gripping the couch, pressing backward and up, trying to get even more pressure onto this foreign spot she'd never felt before. She was unleashed. I had never known my Chloe to be so damn hot... so damn kinky... I growled and bit down on her neck, earning a higher-pitched scream from her as she came hard over again, harder than the others, her temperature rising steadily, it almost hurt with my cock so far inside her, her insanely tight walls and crazy heat, almost burning me. It was my turn to scream. "C-Chloe! C-Calm it! Its starting to hurt!" I yelled, and she tightened me even further inside of her, her muscles flexing around me as she controlled her body heat, taking the painful edge off, and I moaned in pleasure. If I had moved a mere inch at any point thus far, I'm sure I would have climaxed. "Vuuuuuuuulll!" Chloe kept screaming over and over, continuing to cum seemingly endlessly, the orgasm just not stopping for her. She lost her breath, her screaming dying off to a empty one, her mouth open to yell but nothing coming out as she kept tightening around me, it was to the point where I couldn't even move in or out. I was stuck inside of her. I cried out openly, putting my hands on her shoulders and trying to pull out, unable to budge myself at all. The tip of my cock was right up against the entrance to her womb, the end of her canal, the tiny opening in it shut tight, my urethra lining up with it, pressing against it. I moaned and panted, giving up and just pressing in instead. She found her voice again, her almost musical screaming returning in an instant as she just kept having a fit underneath me, the size of my cock inside of her unlike anything she'd ever had. Just a mere Pokemon, the proportions of her body different from mine, her vagina barely half the size of a human's. I gripped her shoulders and screamed myself, a fire welling up inside of my own body. The sheer tightness of her cunt prevented me from cumming, the vice of her walls giving so much pressure I couldn't cum. It was building up inside me, fighting against the pressure of her pussy. It was slowly getting farther up me, i could feel it piping up me, slowly, almost painfully. The sheer heat from her vagina was so arousing. I yelled almost ferally as I finally overcame the pressure, my semen firing out of my cock, with no place to go from Chloe being so full, the pressure building up inside of her to the point that it started to leak to the inside of her womb, her screaming becoming a peak note, panting and exclaiming as I filled her up, the seal on her womb re-tightening once I had finished cumming, my seed fully inside of her. I thanked Arceus that humans and pokemon couldn't have children, and tried to pull out. I couldn't. She was locked in a state of orgasm, nearly flailing beneath me. I was finally beginning to soften after such a giant climax, finally managing to drag myself out of her after a while. She fell completely limp, the cum not inside her womb leaking out into a puddle on the couch. her tongue was lolling out, utterly spent. I leaned back and sighed happily. And I accepted my new arrangement with my Vulpix gladly. I fell asleep just as she began to regain herself and begin licking herself clean, a show that would surely have gotten me hard again.

...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up yet again to something wet, Chloe's tongue on my face, waking me up happily then bouncing off of me with full force, crushing my stomach. I groaned and sat up on the couch, stretching and standing up. My Vulpix was running in circles around me, nuzzling my leg and walking between my feet. I laughed and leaned down and picked her up by her forelegs, hands under her shoulders holding her up.

"Morning!" I said excitedly to her, setting her on my shoulder, she turned around agilely and held on with her paws, digging claws into my shirt and riding on my right shoulder.

I laughed as she clawed up further and licked at my cheek, nuzzling and riding along. I began my daily routine with the extra weight of the Vulpix on my shoulder, making breakfast and hers as well, Chloe's mouth watering and she clawed deep into my back with her back legs, climbing up and over my shoulder and jumping down to eat. I stifle a cry of surprised pain and smiled, and sat down to eat my simple breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice, listening to the quiet munching of her food bowl and gazed around the pristine white kitchen I had, kept clean every week. Icicles were visible out the window, dripping water, bending light in odd ways as the morning sun shone in. "Hey Chloe, look. The snow is melting." I said quietly, nudging her her lightly in her left back leg with my bare foot. She looked up at me with her bright almond colored eyes then up at the window, ears turning to the side and back again. "...Vul." she said calmly and went back to her food. I chuckled and went back to my own eating, finishing and putting the dishes into the sink with a clatter. I found and put on my winter clothes and put on my construction helmet, picking up my Vulpix and setting her on her personal bed, a large grey cushion that had red fur all over it from her yearly shedding. I smirked and licked up the front of her body from just beneath her shoulders before setting her down. "V-Vuull..." Chloe muttered, shuddering and settling into the bed with a sigh, her face just slightly redder than normal. I smirked and walked out, against the voice inside yelling at me to skip work and spend all day with my adorable Vulpix.

I trudged out into the snow and slush, a sharp wind cutting through Route 217. Climbing into the familiar seat of the crane and carving the snow out yet again, I kept the construction sites clear of the white substance. The heat in the cabin I was in was at full blast, the fan whirring and puttering at times. The large mechanical sounds of the contraption I was using sounded like music to me, the control sticks in front of me like my instruments. I laughed out loud as I launched a particularly large load of snow off into the distant trees, manipulating the controls just perfectly to throw the snow like a human would. Expanding Snowpoint City was a never ending job, fighting the snow at all times and rebuilding when the winds and ice and snow collapsed half-made buildings. I reached up to my head and re-settled my yellow helmet as I rolled over a giant pile of ice, my backhoe tilting to the right for a moment and I tensed, waiting a moment and hearing a sickening crunch, the sheer weight of my machine cracking the ice and shattering it, the backhoe landing on its treads again with an earth-shuddering thud. I laughed and kept at my work, hearing a mix of yelling and laughing from my fellow workers. The snow had stopped for a few hours so I sat back in the cabin and watched the current building go up, supposedly to be a daycare of sorts for the children and Pokemon of the town combined while the adults go to work. I got to thinking- Snowpoint has been really growing recently; people have been moving to town in droves ever since Uxie had become friendly with the local population. Merchandise like t-shirts and mugs and kiosks of "toys" like keychain and hats and plushies could be seen all over the lakefront. Tourists would come in and watch Uxie dance, over the frozen lake and snow-covered trees, and occasionally among the spectators. After that, about one person per week would return later, staying and being absorbed into the population of the town. A large whistle blew, sounding the time for lunch break. I climbed out of the cabin of my machine, jumping down to the ground and landing in a crouch. As I was re-adjusting my construction helmet, I was hit directly in the face with a snowball, sliding off of my face almost comically. I heard laughing.

"Scored!" a co-worker yelled, laughing loudly.

He ran over to the company building and ducked inside before I could chuck one back at him. I tossed the ball I had made onto the ground and wiped the water off my face, and walked into the building as well and sitting down next to some friends from work.

Eating quietly, my mind wandered back home, seeing my Vulpix sleeping on her bed, the skylight in the roof sending sunlight down onto her exposed side, her body laying on its side, legs outstretched. Basking in the sunlight, breathing slowly, eyes closed happily. "Back to reality," I thought while shaking my head. Lunch was over and I was shifted from the machine to helping raising a house, tugging at ropes to get the sides up. It was hard work amongst the sharp wind and cold temperatures, listening to the loud yelling of directions and orders, the man on the pedestal keeping everything under order. Seemingly days later the whistle sounded again, everyone falling down the the ground with exhaustion. I looked up over my chest and looked at the house we has just built, one of many nearby and looking just slightly different, keeping variety through the neighborhood. Finally free from work, I began my trudging walk home. I passed by some coworkers who patted me on the shoulder, telling me "good job" or "have a good day". I smiled through the group of people and and kept walking, everything fading to the silent howl of the icy wind as i walked home in the deep snow of Route 217, listening to the occasional distant cry of an Abomasnow or an Ursaring. As i was nearing my house, walking down the snowy tree-covered path, i noticed a lessing of the snow from normal. I felt a surge of heat from somewhere roughly 100 feet away, and the depression of the snow was pointing in that direction. This was odd as it was never warm near Snowpoint, and I walked closer to the source of the heat, the snow lessening and surprisingly receding to the ground, revealing the dead grass beneath. as I rounded a tree, i found a Flareon slumped against a tree, injured from what seemed to be a fall. Not willing to let a single Pokemon stay like this, I picked it up and carried it home with me, hearing small gasps of pain each time its leg moved while I carried it. It was really hard to carry the Flareon, the heat emanating from the Pokemon's body in waves, turning me nearly overheated through the several layers of winter clothing. I opened the door to my small abode and walked in to Chloe looking up at me, tilting her head to the side with confusion as I set the Flareon down on the black couch, and then proceeding to strip off my many layers of clothing and apparel down to my undershirt and jeans, tossing the several coats and pants into the closet by the door along with my boots and several layers of socks. I returned and inspected the barely conscious Flareon, seeing a large and dark bruise against one leg, probably twisted or torn. I stood up from my kneeling over the injured Pokemon and got the first aid kit from the bathroom and wrapped the leg in gauze, then opening up my bag and pulling out a Fresh Water, propping the Pokemon up and pushing its lips open, the Laurens' head tilting side to side, losing consciousness. I poured the water down its throat, keeping its head steady. Its eyes fluttered open weakly and looked at me with black eyes, then closing again and losing consciousness again. I set it back down on the couch and Chloe nuzzled my leg, getting the gist of the situation. I picked her up by the shoulders again.

"We'll let this Pokemon heal, okay?" I told her, Chloe nodding in understanding to the tone of voice more than the actual words. I set her back down and began making myself some food, just some simple ramen and fish, setting out another bowl of food for my Vulpix and setting the fireplace up again, the combined heat of the uncontrolled body heat of the unconscious Flareon and my Vulpix along with the fireplace causing the house to feel extremely warm and cozy. I sat down with my Vulpix after eating and turned on the TV to a low volume, watching the competitive Pokemon battling broadcasts, cuddling with Chloe next to the unconscious Flareon, letting her curl up on my lap with a full sigh, trapping an arm underneath her head and using it as a pillow as she slept on me. I watched a Garchomp enter extreme battle with a Blaziken, swaths of flame searing the environment as they traded blows, the sounds dully coming through the speakers, the yells of the Trainers shouting commands to be followed. I sighed and looked at Chloe, curled up on top of me cozily, my arm essentially trapped beneath her head, my other hand petting her soft red coat of fur. I was restrained by the cuddles, and I had to go to the bathroom. "Great, the worst possible situation," I thought, trying to move my arm out from underneath her head, just causing her to put a paw over my arm as well, trapping me further. I shook my head and moved, stirring her and causing her to look at me slightly angry. I petted her head to soothe my guilt and put her onto the couch and went to use the restroom. I washed my hands afterwards, finishing and putting either hand on the edges of the sink and staring at myself in the mirror, noticing my hair growing a bit too long for construction work. I brought out my hair razor and trimmed it short again, down to merely half an inch of length. It only took me a couple minutes, shavings of hair floating down onto my shoulders and floor and sink, I cleaned it up or rather just spread it out to be unnoticeable, and walked back into the living room to see Chloe fast asleep, leaning up against the unconscious Flareon, she had wriggled within the limp legs of the injured fire Pokemon, sharing warmth and resting her head right next to the Flareon's. I smiled and sighed in resignation. I guessed that Chloe accepts the Flareon, so I had to let her stay. There isn't much of a way to go against Chloe's decisions, not when they were so freaking adorable. I slowly sat down close to them, putting my arm near their heads, Chloe reaching up and pulling my arm with a paw, resting it over my arm. I thought that if I was going to keep this Pokemon, if it will even let me, I'd have to have a name for it. I thought for a while, watching the Garchomp finally overcome the Blaziken's speed and roaring triumphantly as the fainted Blaziken was recalled into its ball in a red light. "Suru" I said out loud, liking the ring to it. I got to thinking, and realized that I didn't know what gender this Pokemon was. I carefully moved my other arm over and felt the unconscious Flareon. Female. I sighed and relaxed, my curiosity satisfied. I fell asleep wondering if the Flareon would stay, watching the flames of the fireplace, letting them take me to sleep.

A few weeks passed, nurturing Suru back to health. The first few days the Flareon would barely move, unable to lift its own body from weakness. Feeding the Pokemon a mixture of warm Potion and water to dilute it slowly brought it back to help. Each day at work seemed longer with the nagging feeling of my new Flareon in pain at home, being cared for by Chloe each day. I finished the day's work and got home to see a happy sight- Suru was walking on her own! She walked up to me and put her front paws on my knees as I squatted down to greet her, petting her head.

"Flare!" she said happily, both eyes closing into those characteristic happy-eyes of a Pokemon, crescents upwards. I smiled, looking at her adorable face.

"Feeling better, Suru?" I asked, continuing the petting.

"Are! Flareon!" she exclaimed happily, literally climbing onto me and forcing her way up onto my shoulder, pouncing up. I found it hard to stand up with the decently large, fluffy Pokemon on my back, and Chloe took the chance to pounce at me as well, full bore. I crumpled beneath the two, laughing as I went down. Both of them licked my face happily, although I could feel that Chloe's was more in... earnest. I pushed them both away and got up, wiping the saliva off of my face with an arm and went to work on setting up dinner, Suru and Chloe playing and wrestling, fighting for dominance as two cats would do. They both seemed evenly matched, and they would both collapse in playful exhaustion after a solid two hours of roughhousing. I finished cooking myself a simple dinner of hot, fulfillingly meaty soup and set down two bowls of Pokefood for Chloe and Suru, then ate happily as i watched them keep switching bowls, seemingly always wanting what the other was eating. As I finished eating Chloe bit Suru's ear and pulling, Suru putting her hindside up as she shook her head, prying her ear free in a playful, wrenching motion. She smirked and tackled the Vulpix full bore, a ball of maroon and red fur as they rolled out of the kitchen and into the living room. I laughed and put the bowl into the sink, then walked out to find that Chloe had finally proved the better. Suru's arms were pinned, her legs up and outwards helplessly as Chloe just stood on her, glaring possessively into the Flareon's eyes. After a few tense moments, Chloe got off and sat primly on the floor and the Flareon did what i can only understand as a bow as she finally gave the dominance of the household to Chloe. I chuckled.

"Now if only humans could solve problems so easily..." I thought, shaking my head and removing the stupidly deep thoughts. I didn't care, because Chloe sent me a wink and a rather...suggestive...flaunting of her body as she got up and padded over to me, Suru in tow. I smirked, catching onto the situation. I picked up my Vulpix and brought her into my arms, then spoke lowly to keep Suru from hearing.

"Chloe, is this what i think it means?" I asked her into her ear, earning a purr and a smirk in return. And an adorable wink.

"Ohoh... am I allowed to mess with her?"

"Vuulll..." she responded quietly, eyes burning into me with eagerness and approval. I took that as a yes. I set her down and went around to pulling up the channel on the TV for Pokemon league battles and sat down in the middle of the soft black couch, both of the fire Pokemon leaping onto the back and then down next to me, rubbing their bodies onto my arms on the way. I smiled and begun petting both of them, earning the beginnings of a purr form both of them as i scratched between their ears. A Garchomp won out against Bruno barely, collapsing down onto the stadium floor, and the program switched to a color commentary of the fight, highlighting the close call between the Garchomp's Giga Impact and Bruno's Machamp barely dodging. Chloe rolled onto her back and put her paws over my hands, begging for belly rubs. I grinned and complied, earning a prolonged sigh from my Vulpix as she relaxed. Suru did similarly, but instead rubbing up to my leg with her back, begging me for her side to be scratched and rubbed. Again I complied, earning a similar sigh from the Flareon who had just recently became a part of the family. As the next challenger stepped up to the field and promptly lost to Bruno, my mind got to wandering on how to "mess with" Suru, as my Vulpix encouraged. A slow forming plan began taking place in my head, my grin beginning to turn to a smirk as I reached its conclusion. By the time the final color commentary was over and the program had changed to boring infomercials about PokeMart items, both of my Pokemon were fast asleep with smiles in their faces, both of them having since earlier climbed onto me and each taken one of my hands to cuddle as they laid on and around me. I sighed happily, enjoying the warmth. I sat there for a few minutes then, after collecting myself, slowly took my hand away from Suru, maneuvering her fluffy tail to replace it for cuddles, earning a satisfied sigh from the sleeping Flareon as she hugged her own tail snugly. I picked up Chloe in my arms and tiptoed to my bedroom, quietly closing and locking the door behind me. After snuggling my Vulpix for a few more moments, I smirked and tossed her onto the bed. She woke up with a start and rolled once on the bed from the toss, bouncing up with an angry look on her face.

"VUL!" she exclaimed at me, upset.

"Shh...Chloe...Suru is out there still sleeping..." I said quietly and sat down cross legged on the bed in front of her. She kept her upset look, but a tinge of confusion creeping in as her head tilts slightly to the left.

"Vul?" she asks, and i begin explaining my whole plan to her, each passing minute turning her face slowly from upset to confused, to interested. As I finalized the explanation, she smirked and nodded in agreement, then put both her paws on either of my knees with my legs crossed, leaned up, and licked my neck once before padding away from me with a sexy sway to her body. I smirked and let her do her little tease, watching her lithe form as she got situated on the bed, leaning up against the pillows on her back, her paws adorably bent on her body, her legs limp and splayed a bit, her wares on display as she eyed me lustily, half lidded with a seductive smirk on her face. I took her in fully, then began disrobing slowly myself as she watched me take them off. She bit her bottom lip as my cock came into view, and her eyes flashed with fiery lust.

"sorry Chloe, I have different ideas. you know the plan, heheh..." I whispered, earning a purr from my Vulpix as she spread her legs farther, anticipating what is to come. I crawled up to her on all fours, then leaned down and spent a bit inspecting her vagina closely, earning a whimper from Chloe as she turned her head away in embarrassment. With her sufficiently embarrassed I began licking across her surface, not going any deeper, over and over, teasing her slowly. She put her paws onto my head, begging me to delve deeper, but I pulled away against her and just breathed on her pussy, earning small shudders to run through her body, making the red fur on her body shiver just slightly as it traveled up her spine. Chloe made a loud whimper and I took at as her limit, so I drew away from her slowly after a last teasing lick and made for the dresser across the room, opening the lowest one and exploring its contents. It had been a while since Chloe had come onto me, and we had purchased some rather interesting toys for her, among which was a small egg that divided in half and had a small switch inside, which I turned on and to its maximum, then shutting the halves together, activating the device and sending it buzzing with more than a little bit of force. I then took a slightly strange device that I had purchased for her but never used, a strap on for Pokemon but instead of a dildo, a small hole was there, seemingly able to have something attached. I took a glass vial about the size of my thumb out of the drawer and attached it to the hole. Finished with setting up my tools, I climbed back onto the bed and showed her the two items, driving her to further arousal. I picked her up by her legs and held her upside down as I slowly put the vibrating egg into her, the Vulpix's body quivering at the sensations. after I had pushed it all the way in with two fingers, I slowly let Chloe down to the bed and propped her up against the pillows again, then slowly slid the strap on onto her, being sure to pull it tight to her, lining up her pussy with the vial, then picked her up by her sides, letting her quiver and cry and moan and whimper as the egg deep inside of her vibrated, rolling around and sometimes going sideways from the strength of the vibrations. That familiar blush broke out on her face and she began dripping her juices into the vial, slowly filling it up as she began cumming occasionally. I let the enraptured, incredibly aroused Pokemon hang limp in my arms as orgasm after orgasm brought about by the vibrator stuck inside of her, her clit grinding against the material of the strap on, eventually filling up the vial that was about the size of my thumb up to the brim. I slowly unclasped the vial and capped it, setting it back in the drawer after taking a small sniff, the insanely musky, pheromone-ridden liquid driving my cock to its peak hardness. I smirked and went back to Chloe, still rolling and whimpering, looked up at my rigid dick and drooled, lusting after it. I gave in after letting it stand before her for a bit, pulling the strap on off of her and tossing it off the bed. She looked at me with that innocently adorable, seductive smile, and with that, I reached inside of her with three fingers and found I couldn't grasp its now slippery surface. I drew my fingers back out and looked at Chloe.

"you're gonna have to help me a bit" I whispered, and she smirked. The Vulpix clenched her pussy, trying to drive out the rotor, and I managed to get my three fingers inside of her at the same time, grasping the back of the vibrator successfully and drawing its buzzing form out. Chloe climaxed as she felt herself widen as it all came out of her, my fingers and the vibrator. I tossed the egg off the bed as well, and immediately Chloe stood up on shaky legs and presented to me, her legs out wide and her pussy still dripping. I rubbed the tip of my length into her incredibly wet, slick hole, forcing a somewhat large moan out of my Vulpix. I put a hand over mouth, then went back to the drawer quickly and fetched a ball on a small strap, then equipping it into her mouth, enough to still bite and drool, but her tongue blocked from moving and making any noises. With that complete I devastated her, thrusting hard and deep, satisfying my Vulpix at last, her eyes rolling upwards as she received her prize for being obedient to the plan. I drove down into her, bearing down and plunging strongly in, hilting into her with every hard thrust. Her drool flowed freely, dripping down her chin as she took it, her body near limp from the completely filled sensations, her walls clenching down on my rock-hard member each time I pulled back, trying to keep me inside so she could climax. I kept powerfully ravaging her, earning empty howls as the ball in her mouth blocked her from doing so. After a final few near body-breaking thrusts, I stuck inside of her, blasting my load deep into her, her eyes rolling completely up as a giant orgasm shook her to her core, bringing with it such heat and constriction that I almost screamed myself. Chloe made small, quivering noises as I took the ball out of her mouth, the Vulpix's eyes rolled up in extreme pleasure as I was still hard and inside of her. I leaned in close to her head, still mounted on her.

"More?" I whispered into my Vulpix's right ear, earning a shudder and a small "Vul~Pix" in response. I grinned and pulled her up while still on my cock, turning her around on me and laying down on the bed against the pillows, her on top now as I let her animal drive take over. Cloe moaned and went right to work, each deep, fast thrust making small amounts of our previous climax seep out of her and onto me. The look on her face was simply priceless, one eye closed in a seductive, pleasure-ridden wink, her face painted with a deep red blush, the other eye half lidded with her pupil half-way up, burning into my eyes with unbridled lust. I gripped into her hips and back, urging her to go faster and harder, and she complied, diving onto me to the bottom every time, at a glorious pace. I watched and felt and smelled her scent, the arousal reaching a peak point slowly with a rising and burning sensation, it felt as if my cock was on fire, the sensations like an inferno of tight heat and forcing me to clamp both our mouths shut with my hands as we exclaimed in ecstasy, both our drives being fully filled as well as Chloe's body, shuddering under the crushing orgasm that rolled into her like a truck. She fell down limp onto me, the walls of her pussy slowly pulsating around me as I softened, pulling out of her and rolling her onto the bed at my side. The Vulpix's limp body splayed out on her back, heaving and panting as I recovered my breath, then donned some clothes. I cleaned both of us up and then considered the completely cum-soaked rag, then brought out a second vial from the drawer and wringing the combined juices from us into it, filling it about two thirds of the way. I capped it and put it next to the one we had already filled, then closed the drawer and climbed into bed to sleep, cuddling Chloe into my arms and earning a smile from her wracked form, both of us passing out from our activities.

I got up the next morning early, and tiptoed away from the bed and got out into the living room, Suru still sleeping peacefully on the couch, now fully wrapped around her own tail, cuddling it with a sleeping embrace. I smiled and looked at her, which slowly turned into a small smirk as I thought about my plan. I went around the kitchen and quietly made my food. As the eggs were cooking on the frying pan and the oatmeal ready to go, I snuck back into the bedroom and silently opened the lowest drawer and pulled out the full vial of Vulpix cum, closing it in my hand and carrying it back to the kitchen, where I finished the eggs and put them on the plate. Then I cleared my mind, focused on being silent, and made the Pokemon food. I concentrated, knowing that any small rustle of the bag of Pokefood would wake the two up, their sensitive ears picking up on the rustling that foretold their food. I managed to get it open with only one tiny peep, glancing over as Suru's ears twitched just barely. I pulled out each piece of food separately, knowing it will all be worth the tediousness as I filled both of their bowls, then setting Chloe's down on the floor. With a slow breath, I uncapped the vial of pheromone-ridden Vulpix juices, then dripping about a third of the vial into Suru's food slowly, getting as much covered as possible. I put a small extra layer of food on top of it, then set the bowl down and capped the vial again, sneaking back and replacing it in the drawer and closing it. I walked back to the kitchen and gave the bag of food a good rustle, and without pause both Chloe and Suru woke up in an instant and dashed into the kitchen for their food. I sat down and begun eating, watching as Suru at her food, the Flareon's eyes widening at the apparent deliciousness of the food, not knowing what was causing it but not caring either. She ate it all quickly, and I saw the beginnings of a blush break out on her face as she walked away. Chloe finished a few minutes later and looked up at me with a smirk. We both knew what was going to come of this.

...


End file.
